


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: On Chiyo's first day as a Pokémon trainer, she and her Munchlax encounter something unexpected on Route 1.[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Pokémon. I had to do research. I don't even have this game, my gods.

Postwick was very tiny with a population in the single digits, and at its edge was a cottage house that was and was not a part of said town. That single cottage house and Postwick were great neighbors, so everyone knew that today, Chiyo was finally heading out into Galar to be a Pokémon trainer. The now ten year old was excited to go, her friend Mochimochi the Munchlax swaying drowsily to a tune in his head, and the only thing left for her to do was secure the velcro of her new running shoes. 

“Done!” Chiyo shouted happily, and Mochimochi cooed, the both of them double high fiving in celebration. “Mom, I’m leaving now!” she called out, one hand holding her knapsack by the strap and the other hand already turning the doorknob. “Bye!” 

“Rawr!” Mochimochi added, chipper. 

She heard her mom replying loudly from the kitchen, but Chiyo already had her mind on the road, closing the door behind her. Mochimochi was right by her side, munching on something he’d miraculously made appear. (Chiyo will discover the secrets to this walking, eating enigma.) As the girl continued on the path towards the next town, the grown ups of Postwick called out to her, congratulating her and wishing her good luck. 

Then, one of them, an elderly woman named Missus Pegasus, caught her, saying, “Chiyo, dear, Wedgehurst is that direction. You’re heading towards Slumbering Weald.” 

Chiyo stopped, Mochimochi making it a couple steps before he realized he was straying. The Munchlax waddled quickly back to his friend, sitting on Chiyo’s shoes for a short break. This one will take _every_ opportunity to do so.

“Huh,” the girl said, watching Missus Pegasus chuckle. Chiyo laughed too. “That’s right! Thanks, Missus Pegasus!”

“Still no sense of direction, huh? Use your dex, Chiyo. Your mother did give you the map, didn’t she?”

“She did. I just . . . hadn’t had the time to look at it.”

Missus Pegasus raised an eyebrow. “Well, just remember it the next time you head out somewhere. Have a fun adventure, okay? And come back and tell us all about it!”

Chiyo smiled widely, saluting. “I will! Come on, Mochimochi, let’s go!” She leaned down to give her friend a push, and the Munchlax nearly fell forward onto the dirt in his haste to get up. “To Wedgehurst!” 

The girl then started walking again, only to have Missus Pegasus stop her once again. 

“Chiyo, dear, _that_ way,” the elderly woman said, shaking her head. 

“Oh, yeah,” Chiyo said, laughing again. “That way.” Turning herself towards where Missus was pointing, she continued on, Mochimochi following as closely as ever. “Bye, Missus Pegasus! I’ll be back soon! Don’t tell Mom about this!”

Heading in the right direction, which she suddenly remembered was a direct path north, Chiyo finally left Postwick at the right place, not Slumber Weald but Wedgehurst in her line of sight. Smiling proudly, the girl puffed out her chest, taking a look at what was ahead of here: a connecting straight path to the next town, _or_ the tall grassy area full of Pokémon. The first option sounded pretty easy and quick, but . . . 

“We should get another Pokémon to join our team!” Chiyo said loudly, having decided even before she left the house. “Who knows, we might have to battle some evil researchers, so we’ll need all the help we can get. Right, Mochimochi?”

The Munchlax nodded in agreement with an open mouthed smile, but then he used his paws to press his eyes downway to look determined. “Rawr!” he growled lowly. 

“Great! I’m thinking we should look for a Rookidee because they can fly, and we’ll definitely need to for later. Now, let’s go make a new friend!”

The duo made their way into the tall grass, Chiyo picking up her Munchlax in her arms. He was pretty heavy, but the girl was very much used to his weight. She didn’t want to risk losing him since he was so small. He was her best friend after all. 

So, Chiyo and Mochimochi wandered the grassy area, the latter humming his tune (softly) as the former kept her eyes out. They were very hopeful at the beginning, as one would expect, but as the sun reached closer and closer to the middle of the sky, it just got more and more frustrating when not only did they _not_ find a Rookidee, they didn’t see a wild Pokémon at all! It was like they got up and decided to leave Route 1, and that was not how Chiyo thought her first day out as a Pokémon trainer would be like. The girl heard a bunch of stories from her mom about her dad when _he_ first started out, and now, he was a gym leader somewhere in Hoenn. It was just not fair if she didn’t have a good story to start her adventure! 

“We might have to battle the evil researchers all by ourselves,” Chiyo finally said, sitting down and Mochimochi settling happily on her lap. There was only the grass around and the little patch of sky above surrounding them. “Nobody seems to be home today,” she complained, letting out a sigh. She really wanted to make a new friend today. It wasn’t as if she was getting younger, and there were other ten years olds out there just like her and probably doing better. “What do we do now? I don’t even know where to go.”

“Rawr,” her Munchlax said, consilding the girl with a pat on her hand. “Raaawr,” he said, bumping her under the chin. “Rawr.”

“You’re right, Mochimochi,” Chiyo said, nuzzling her friend on top of his head. She could always count on him to cheer her up. “The day isn’t over just yet, so there’s still light overhead! We’ll find a new friend, I just know it! Thanks, Mochimochi.”

Mochimochi cooed, cheering softly. 

“We’ll just rest a bit before we try again,” Chiyo said, smiling again. “All the walking made me a little—”

“ _Hraaaaaaaa!_ ”

It was a hollow sound, something like an echo coming deep below the earth, and it took the duo by surprise, the noise vibrating through the ground and _close_. 

“What was that?” Chiyo asked, Mochimochi frozen in place with wide eyes. The girl got up on her feet, hesitating as she tried to look for the source of the sounds. Fear and curiosity conflicted within her, her knees braces but heart thumping loudly. 

“ _Hraaa!_ ” 

The noise was coming from behind her, and without thinking, Chiyo was walking again, the call almost hypnotizing. There was something about that she couldn’t ignore. It sounded angry, but she couldn’t leave it well enough alone. It reminded her all too much of the edge of the town she grew up, beautiful and peaceful but also isolating and small. 

Mochimochi let out a noise of caution, his paw on top of Chiyo’s hand reassuring. He was scared too, but he wouldn’t run away and leave his friend behind. Chiyo knew this, and that was why she was able to keep going, pushing the grass out of the way as she got closer and closer to the loud noise. 

Then, the grass ended, a small patch of short grass still growing, and the duo learned the owner of the terrifying noise. Its black feathers shining like steel and its red eyes beady and piercing. In the middle of the open patch, the creature was huddled in on itself, its massive wings cloaking itself almost protectively. If not for its great cries, its size and presence would have been the reason enough as to why no other Pokémon could be found. They too were also afraid.

It was no Rookidee; it was a fully grown and mature _Corviknight_. 

"What is it doing _here_?" Chiyo whispered, eyes wide. She was staying very still, Mochimochi just as bewildered as her. 

"Rawr," her friend replied quietly, looking up in question of what they were going to do next. 

"We're not strong enough to battle it," the girl answered, not taking her eyes off the large bird, "but we can't just leave it here. It's scaring away all the weaker Pokémon. Maybe we should go to town and tell someone."

Mochimochi nodded furiously.

Chiyo smiled, taking a step back, and she looked around. “Okay, but I don’t know where the path is . . .”

“Hraaaa.”

Chiyo stopped, hugging Mochimochi tightly. The call of the Corviknight, still loud and shallow, sounded so sad. It sounded . . . _lonely_. 

“We can’t leave it,” the girl said, lips thin. “Maybe there is something we can do, but I don’t know what.”

The Munchlax let out a quiet noise, shrugging, and the girl thought this was hopeless. Then, her stomach growled, like rocks were rolling around in there. 

“I’m hungry,” Chiyo said, laughing a little. An idea struck her. “Oh! Mochimochi, do you have anything to eat?”

Mochimochi huffed quite smugly, and he held out one of his lips, flipping his paw up to reveal the berry—a chesto berry to be specific—he was holding.

“You’re the best!” Chiyo said, putting her friend on the grass, and she held her hands. “Do you have any more?”

Mochimochi nodded, and he waved his hands, placing it over Chiyo’s. When he pulled back, like magic, there were several more of the blue gem-like berries. The baby Pokémon placed his paws at his sides, looking proud of himself. He must have been working on that trick. 

“Amazing,” the girl praised, laughing again. “Okay, let’s hope this works. You stay right behind me, okay?”

Her friend nodded, sticking closely as Chiyo stood up, holding the berries carefully. Heart pounding, she took in one big breath in, and then one big breath out. _You can do this,_ she told herself. _You can do this._ Slowly, she made her way out of the tall grass, movement stiff. Mochimochi was right behind her, a paw at the back of her leg. He let out a worried noise, but he didn’t stop either. 

The moment she stepped out of the tall grass, the Corviknight honed in on them immediately, its stare intense. Still, Chiyo kept moving forward, holding her hands up. The gloss opaque of the chestos turned a darker shade of clear in the sunlight. The bird watched carefully, not moving as the duo got closer and closer. 

Growing up, Chiyo learned a lot about Pokémon, but stories and pictures didn’t prepare her for a first hand experience. She knew that Corviknights were big, just not how big, big could mean because the one sitting on the short grass was _huge_. Its shadow casted over the girl as she came closer, enveloping her in its shade, and that was when she was right in front of it, mere feet away from something bearing such power, such strength, _such_ _grace_. 

Towering at more than twice her height, the Corviknight was beautiful, the feathers of its chest converging like a plate of armor and the ruffles of its neck like a silk cravat. Up close, Chiyo finally saw that its beady red eyes swam in pitch black, like rubies in the twilight of the ocean. She was in absolute awe.

“Hra!” the Corviknight let out, flapping a shining wing. Chiyo felt its cry rush past her ears, and she remembered to be afraid again. Mochimochi muffled a shirek.

“Do you want some!” the girl shouted without thinking, shaking, and she shut her eyes tightly in anticipation. “You can have these!” 

There was a peck, and Chiyo cringed, thinking she was going to get attacked. But it was gentle, and so was the next one and the next one. Slowly, she opened her eyes. The Corviknight was eating right out of her hand, its beak skillfully picking up one berry at a time. Chestos seemed to be favorable as it ate them all up at a quick pace. 

The girl let out a nervous laugh, relief washing over her. Mochimochi, feeling her relax, relaxed too, letting out a big sigh. There was nothing to fear. Maybe. 

“You like them?” Chiyo asked the Corviknight. “You must be very pretty hungry.”

“Hra,” the bird Pokémon replied, sounding much more friendly. When it cleaned off Chiyo’s hands, it tilted its head. Then, it finally caught sight of Mochimochi, and it extended its neck down, catching the Munchlax’s head between its beak. 

“Hey!” Chiyo shouted in horror as Mochimochi paled, sweat dropping. 

The Corviknight stopped but didn’t pull away. With Mochimochi between his beak, it tiled its head again, this time to give Chiyo a side glance. “Hra?” it hummed, asking for permission. 

“No, Mochimochi is not food!” the girl answered, shaking her head. “He’s a friend!” 

The Corviknight let go of the Munchlax, nudging him gently in apology. Mochimochi, in his shock, fell backwards, needing another rest.

Chiyo couldn’t help but laugh, the Corviknight nudging at her arm now. She reached out to pat its beak. “You’re welcome, Corviknight,” she said. “I’m glad you liked it. Now, what are you doing here? Are you hurt?”

The Corviknight shook its head. 

“Then you should go home. Where is home anyway?”

The Corviknight lifted its head, looking past Chiyo. Then, to its right. Then, its left. Finally, it lowered his head, looking gloomy. The girl blinked. 

“You don’t know where home is,” she said, reminded of someone. “But aren’t you a flying Pokémon?! How did you get lost?”

The Corviknight narrowed his eyes, glancing side to side. It shook its head, not able to tell the difference. 

“I’ve . . . never met someone else with no sense of direction before.”

“Hra,” the Corviknight let out sadly. 

“It’s okay!” Chiyo said, putting down her knapsack. “Hey, why don’t you come with me and Mochimochi? You can’t stay here because you’re scaring all the other Pokémon.” She took out a Poké Ball—another thing her mother gave her for the journey—and held it up, enlarging it. “We’ll be friends so you won’t have to be alone. We can look for your home together!”

Mochimochi perked up, nodding in agreement. 

The Corviknight hummed, thoughtful as it stared down the Poké Ball. Chiyo gave it her best smile, hoping that it’d understand that she wanted to be its friend. Then, Corviknight hummed again, this time nodding, and on its own, it pressed its peak on the white button, the giant bird swirling into a ball of energy. The Ball closed with a _click_. 

Mochimochi stared with a gaping mouth as Chiyo’s eyes slowly widened, unable to look away from the Poké Ball in her hands. “We did it!” she exclaimed, jumping up in the air. 

“Rawr!” Mochimochi shouted along getting up and and started dancing around in a circle. “Rawr!” 

“Okay, come on out, Corviknight,” Chiyo said, pressing the button, and the Corviknight reappeared, looking rather pleased and regal. The girl wrapped her arms around the giant bird, and the Munchlax joined in. 

The Corviknight responded in kind, placing a wing over the duo gently. 

“Welcome to the team!” Chiyo said, pulling back a bit. “We should give you a nickname. Do you want one?”

“Hra!” was her enthusiastic response. 

“Hmmmmmmmmm. I know! Night Knight. What do you think?”

“ _Hraaa!_ ”

Chiyo laughed, wrapping her small arms around her new friend again. “Nice to meet you, Night Knight!” she exclaimed. “You, me, and Mochimochi are going to take Galar by storm!”

“Rawr!” the Munchlax roared, waving in celebration. “Rawr rawr!” The smaller Pokémon joined in, embracing the Corviknight at its one, and he offered another chesto berry. 

Night Knight accepted it, picking the berry out of Mochimochi’s hold and throwing it into the air. It gulped the whole thing in a fluid motion. 

There was a growl in the air. The two Pokémon to Chiyo, who laughed embarrassedly. “But maybe lunch first?” she asked. “It’s curry time!”

The cheers that she received were for like that of a stand ovation. 

**Author's Note:**

> And afterwards, the first place the trio end up together was back at Postwick because now there's _two_ people who have poor sense of direction. Chiyo's mom scolds her for leaving so suddenly while every other adults is asking, "How did she— That's a big one."
> 
> Note: Mochimochi's nickname comes from the Japanese onomatopoeia, モチモチ ( _mochi-mochi_ ), for describing something soft and chewy like mochi. ^^
> 
> If you like my work(s), please check out [my (18+) Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09)!


End file.
